


I Need Somebody Like You

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: What if Castle and Beckett hadn't been interrupted during that amazing bedroom scene in 7x03 "Clear and Present Danger"?
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 21





	I Need Somebody Like You

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my work on Fanfiction.net then you'll notice this isn't a new story. I'm currently cross-posting all my stories from there to here. So if you've already read this story, welcome back, and if you're new to it then I really hope you enjoy!

Before his back had even made full contact with the mattress, Kate was crawling on top of him and locking their lips together. It was frantic and frenzied; the time for going slow had long since passed. It's not like they wouldn't have time to relearn and worship each other's body during the second, third, and fourth round because they most certainly were _not_ stopping after the first round.

Sitting up, Kate hurried to discard her blazer, Castle helping to shove it down and off her arms before throwing it off to the side. She fell forward and tossed her hair to one side so that it was out of the way. They both moaned in appreciation as their mouths reconnected and moved against one another.

Before she knew what was happening, she suddenly found herself on her back, Castle having used his weight to roll them over so that he was now on top. Her body thrummed with desire as she felt his large form press her into the mattress, his hips rhythmically grinding into hers. The loose hair that had draped itself across her face was swept to the side by him as she pulled his face down to hers, unwilling to keep them separated for more than a few seconds at a time.

His tongue dipped into her mouth as his hand trailed up and down her side, the hem of her shirt rising slightly to expose just a hint of skin. Pulling back briefly, he said, "You have no idea how much I missed this," his voice laced with arousal.

Recapturing her lips once more, he felt her moan before pulling apart and saying, "You had amnesia for two months. I missed it more." He was only able to get a short laugh out and then his fiancée's hands were on his face and her tongue in his mouth. He felt it scrape against the roof of his mouth, searching until it finally tangled with his and couldn't contain the moan that rumbled through him.

Sucking on her bottom lip, he nipped it with his teeth before moving down to the smooth expanse of her neck. Kate threw her head back against the soft pillow as his alternately nibbled, sucked, and licked at her throat. One of her hands came up to tangle in his hair and yanked him off of her so that she could raise up off the bed just enough and get rid of her shirt and bra. There was really no time for teasing and playfulness. They only had one thing on their minds and that was getting them both naked and getting him inside of her as quickly as fucking possible.

Shoving Castle back, she took the two sides of his shirt and ripped them open, buttons flying in all directions. In retrospect, she kind of regretted ruining that particular shirt, mostly because it was her favorite on him, but she also knew that he would just buy an exact replica the next time he went to the store.

As he tried to get his arms out of the sleeves, she went to work on his jeans, undoing the button and zipper with great ease. Reaching inside his jeans, she cupped his straining erection and massaged him through his boxers. It took a lot of willpower for him to grab her wrist and pull her hand out of his pants, pinning her arm to the bed right beside her head and moving down to pay some well-deserved attention to her chest.

Her back arched as he sucked her nipple into his hot, wet mouth, laving his tongue across the tightening peak. The glorious sensations running through her made her feel as if she would burst into flames at any given moment.

Two months. It had been two _very_ long months that he'd been gone and even a bit longer since they'd done this. The last time they'd had sex had been a couple days before what was supposed to be the greatest and happiest day of their lives and since then, neither had received any gratification in any form.

Castle couldn't remember those two months, but he knew that he would've never cheated on Kate and was probably too involved in whatever the hell he had been doing to get himself off. For Kate, the mere thought of touching herself while Castle had been missing was enough to make her sick. She hadn't wanted any sexual gratification unless it came from her writer.

From the very first night the two of them had spent together, they hadn't gone more than a couple weeks without _something_ to bring them to orgasm. At the beginning of their relationship, they couldn't go more than half a day without each other. Eventually, they evened things out and usually had sex at least once every other day. When she'd moved to D.C. for that job with the Attorney General, it had been hell at first until they figured out a Skype and FaceTime schedule where it would, more often than not, end with them both naked and performing for each other. It wasn't the same as being physically together, but they still managed to make it work.

Two months cold turkey, though, was hard on both of them, and while Castle's amnesia had his mind forgetting the time, his body, however, could most definitely tell.

And damn if it wasn't telling Kate just how much he wanted this right now. The bulge in his pants had continued to grow and she wanted nothing more than to flip them over and take him in her mouth, sucking and tasting until he exploded. But neither of them really had the patience for that just then.

Castle had finally made his way down to the barrier of her pants and was forced to release her wrist in order to take them off. He swiftly peeled them and her _so sexy_ and _completely lacy_ panties down her smooth legs. Shucking off his own pieces of clothing, he sat back on his knees and raked his eyes over the vision that lay before him.

She was _so fucking sexy!_ Her body was just the way he remembered it, if not a little leaner. The peaks of her nipples were visible even in the darkened room and her pupils were fully blown with lust and arousal. She was staring at him predatorily and when she bit her lip that was it.

Hovering over her with his weight resting on his forearms, he lined himself up and plunged inside her soaked entrance with a quick thrust.

She gasped as her back arched sharply, the intrusion a pleasurable kind of pain, one that she whole-heartedly welcomed after more than two months without it. His groan echoed throughout the room as the feeling of her wrapping so tightly around him once more overwhelmed his senses. Ever the gentleman, he gave her a moment to adjust to his size before slowly pulling out and then swiftly thrusting back in.

"Castle!" she half-gasped half-moaned. She could feel every single inch of him throbbing deep inside her as he continued to pump his hips. Involuntarily, she rocked her pelvis into his, meeting each of his thrusts halfway. Reaching down, she grabbed his ass in both hands and pulled him closer, forcing him even deeper.

"Fuck, Kate," he groaned, closing his eyes and lengthening his strokes.

"That's the idea, Castle," she panted. "Now stop with this slow bullshit and _fuck me_ already!"

Getting on his knees, Castle used his hands to push her legs back so that they were tucked against her sides, leaving her wide open and exposed for him. Not for the first time was Castle so grateful that she did yoga and was so, _so_ flexible.

Pulling out until only the tip was left inside, he suddenly slammed back into her, feeling her inner walls squeeze him in surprise. With renewed vigor, he began pounding his thick cock repeatedly inside her, loving the way her body writhed on the sheets and her head thrashed from side to side on the pillow.

She screamed as he hit that sensitive spot within her, barely able to catch her breath as he continued doing so. Her back was arched, her moans and screams escaping from a throat that had long since gone raw as he thrust his hips. Her hands seemingly had a mind of their own as they ran up her chest and molded themselves to her breasts, squeezing and pinching, tugging and rolling her nipples between her fingers.

Castle swore as he saw what she was doing. "Fuck, that's it, Kate. Touch yourself. Play with yourself for me. God, you're so fucking gorgeous and sexy." He could tell that she was nearing her release, especially from the way she was gripping his cock so tightly. Trusting her to not let her leg fall down, he moved his right hand down to where they were joined and began flicking her clit with one finger.

She nearly shot off the bed at the first hint of contact. The pleasure coursing through her veins was magnified as Castle rubbed the rough pads of his fingers over her bundle of nerves. He watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body practically shaking with how close she was. Her mouth opened and he could see her trying to form words, but nothing came out but incoherent noises.

He, himself, was beyond the point of no return, his balls tightening as he prepared to shoot his load deep inside her. Before he could do that, however, he needed her to come. Quickening his hand, he frantically rubbed her clit until he felt her flutter around him. Unable to hold on any longer, Castle drove into her one more time before letting go, his seed coating her walls and giving her the extra push she needed in order to be consumed in ecstasy.

When his hips finally jerked into her for the last time, Castle pulled out and collapsed right on top of her. Kate, not minding the least, ran her hands up and down his muscular back, slick from sweat.

"Holy shit," she exclaimed, still somewhat dazed from their amazing coupling.

"I know," he said, panting heavily into the side of her neck.

"That was amazing."

"I know," he repeated, lifting his head to look at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Wanna do it again?"

She grinned and bit her lip before rolling him onto his back and kissing her way down his body. Yeah, they both pretty much figured at that moment that sleep wouldn't exactly be happening that night.


End file.
